Yang Seharusnya
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: Hidup itu satu kali. Menikah pun satu kali. Sesuatu yang berharga seharusnya di berikan ketika sudah resmi menikah, bukan resmi berpacaran/Warn : FEM!Naru
1. Oneshot

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, iris _blue sapphire_ nya memandang sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling mencium di lorong gelap sekolahnya. Perempuan yang sudah memasuki umur 17 tahun itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan sekolahnya yang mulai sepi.

Selalu seperti ini, menemukan sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling menyentuh. Bohong kalau Naruto mengatakan jika dirinya masihlah polos, belum mengenal hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Kepolosannya telah hilang semenjak ia memasuki _Senior High School_. Karena pada nyatanya, hampir setiap ia pulang sekolah, ia selalu menemukan pasangan yang tengah saling berciuman ataupun hal-hal yang sudah menjurus ke _sana_.

Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di bangku tingkat dua itu, selalu menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat semua hal itu. Ia bukannya iri dengan mereka karena tidak memiliki pacar ataupun kekasih. Perempuan bersurai pirang itu justru merupakan salah satu dari sekian perempuan yang paling diincar di sekolahnya. Banyak dari pemuda-pemuda tampan di sekolahnya, maupun dari sekolah lain yang mengatakan perasaan mereka dan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun begitu Naruto mengajukan sebuah syarat, mereka langsung mundur, tidak lagi berniat menjadikan Naruto kekasih mereka. Dan setiap pemuda-pemuda tersebut keberatan dengan syarat Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Senyuman dengan sejuta makna di dalamnya.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti seperti itu," lirih Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan area sekolah. Dengan senyuman kecil, menyayangkan sikap mereka yang hanya memikirkan saat ini dan melupakan masa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto : selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **san**_ **, bukan saya**

 **Yang Seharusnya : Namikaze Asyifa**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Rating : M for safety**

 **Genre : Romance sudah pasti, yang lain tentukan sendiri^^**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), berupa cerita gaje, MUNGKIN berisi curhatan author dalam bentuk fic, alur super cepat, typo(s) tidak pernah absen, sedikit OOC (maybe),** **fem!Naru** **, etc…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan gaya aneh yang cukup wajar untuk dikatakan mirip dengan salah satu jenis unggas. Pemuda yang menyandang gelar pangeran sekolah paling diincar itu tengah menatap iris langit yang sangat cerah. Menatap tajam perempuan yang baru saja ia tembak itu (tentu kalian tahu _tembak_ yang seperti apa bukan?) yang justru menatapnya santai.

"Lalu?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada biasa, seolah-olah ia sudah biasa dengan hal seperti itu. Tidak ada raut keterjutan yang tercetak di wajah ayunya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," ucap pemuda dengan _nametag_ Uchiha Sasuke yakin.

"Tapi aku memiliki sebuah syarat."

"Katakan."

"Menjagaku dari semua jenis hasratmu."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu… Naruto?"

Perempuan yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu memutar matanya tanda bosan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu itu ternyata tidak sepintar yang ia pikirkan. "Maksudku tidak ada pelukkan, ciuman, apalagi sex," kata Naruto dengan santainya. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah cukup sering mengatakan hal itu.

Raut keterjutan jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke, walau pun hanya beberapa detik saja tetapi Naruto berhasil melihatnya. Tapi Naruto benar-benar dibuat terkejut ketika Sasuke justru mengeluarkan seringai khas Uchiha yang terkenal.

Dan jawaban berhasil membuat Naruto menganga tidak percaya.

"Aku terima. Dengan begitu, mulai detik ini kau resmi menjadi kekasihku," ucap Sasuke mutlak.

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Astifa#**_

…

Kabar tentang Sasuke yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasih Naruto menyebar dengan cepat, secepat cahaya. Mereka baru saja resmi mengganti status hubungan tadi pagi, sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, di halaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Dan sekarang, ketika istirahat pertama berlangsung, puluhan siswi penggemar Sasuke tengah menutup akses menuju kelas Sasuke. Mereka mungkin sedang membuktikan kebenaran berita tersebut pada Sasuke dengan menanyakan berita tersebut pada Sasuke.

Dan para penggemar Sasuke harus menelan rasa ketidak relaan itu bulat-bulat begitu mendengar penuturan sang pujaan.

"Kami memang sepasang kekasih. _So…_ biarkan aku pergi. Aku harus menemui kekasihku."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang mantap. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang ia tuju. Ia memang berkata jujur tentang menemui kekasihnya yang berarti Naruto. Dan tempat sebagai acara pertemuannya adalah perpustakaan. Ia memang ingin menemui kekasihnya dan juga akan mengajari Naruto pelajaran yang tidak di mengerti olehnya. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang lain dari pada yang lain?

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

SREET!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Ia menatap pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya dengan raut kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal, jika pemuda yang kini justru tampak acuh itu terlambat 10 menit dari waktu perjanjian.

"Kau terlambat," desis Naruto.

"Hanya 10 menit," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Tetap saja kau terlambat," ujar Naruto keras kepala.

"Bukan salahku," jawabnya acuh. Sasuke justru membaca buku yang tadi sempat di baca oleh Naruto.

"Lalu salah siapa? Para penggemarmu?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Hn. Boleh kuingatkan… kita di perpustakaan. Pelankan suaramu. Atau kau ingin kita menjadi pusat perhatian?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto memutar kepalanya, menatap sekeliling perpustakaan, ia mendapati beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan dan penjaga perpustakaan yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk _diam-ini-perpustakaan-bukan-tempat bermain-atau-lapangan_. Sesegera ia membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

"Jadi, kau ingin diajari apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang di bacanya.

Dengan wajah yang merenggut, Naruto mengambil sebuah buku tulis dan membukanya. "Ini. aku tidak mengerti bagian ini…. yang ini…. kemudian yang ini…. lalu ini…. dan ini."

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak pelan begitu melihat beberapa soal matematika yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto. "Itu tandanya kau tidak ada yang mengerti _baka_."

"Hehehe….." Naruto hanya menyengir tidak bersalah.

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Astifa#**_

…

Hubungan SasuNaru sudah berjalan selama setengah tahun. Dan Sasuke masih bisa mempertahankan janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto. _Skinship_ yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas gandengan tangan. Meskipun sudah lama menjalin hubungan, tetapi tetap saja masih ada siswi yang mencela Naruto. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mencela Naruto di hadapan Sasuke. Kebanyakan mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto sok suci karena tidak mau disentuh secara intim.

Parahnya lagi ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah tidak lagi seorang gadis sehingga ia mengajukan syarat tersebut untuk menutup aibnya. Dan jika sampai Sasuke menikahi Naruto, maka dengan begitu Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sudah sangat tahu kalau ini adalah resiko jika menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran sekolah. Baginya semua berita miring tentangnya adalah hal yang sangat lucu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan hal itu?

' _Hah…. anak zaman sekarang,'_ batinnya menghela nafas.

Jujur saja, berpacaran dengan Sasuke membawa keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Ia yang cukup terkenal karena kapasitas IQ-nya yang lumayan rendah, bisa belajar langsung dengan peringkat satu sekolah. Memang ia tidak mengerti semua penjelasan Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya nilai miliknya tidak seburuk sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Heii…. Tapi ia tidak memanfaatkan Sasuke looh… lagi pula Kakashi- _sensei_ juga pernah menunjuk Sasuke sebagi tutor belajarnya. Jadi ia tidak salah...

Toh selama mereka berpacaran, Naruto tidak pernah meminta sesuatu pada Sasuke yan berujung pada pengeluaran biaya. Yang artinya Naruto bukanlah gadis yang gila akan uang. Ingat itu.

"Sasu- _teme_ ," panggil Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di ujung koridor. Ia berlari-lari kecil begitu melihat Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya. Sambil tersenyum manis, ia berlari mengejar pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

PUK!

"Ayo kita jalan…" kata Naruto setelah menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Ia berjalan sedikit cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat, menyusul Naruto yang kini tengah bercerita-entah-apa-itu yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak berada tepat di belakangnya, tapi jauh di belakangnya.

"Hei… _teme_ , kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia memutar tubuhnya menhadap Sasuke.

"Hn. _Dobe."_ Jawabnya, ia sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Yack! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku," protes Naruto sambil merapikan poninya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ku pikir kau tidak pernah menata rambutmu," goda Sasuke.

"Ya… ya… ya… terserah kau sajalah," Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

Dulu… sebelum Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, ia selalu berpikir kalau pemuda cerdas itu pasti memiliki sifat yang dingin mengingat ia tidak jarang mendengar suara Sasuke. Tapi ternyata, setelah menjalin hubungan ia baru mengetahui sifat Sasuke yang lain. Pria itu cukup baik meski kadang-kadang menjahilinya. Cukup ramah jika dalam _mood_ yang bagus, tapi sayangnya hampir setiap hari _mood_ pemuda tersebut buruk. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, ternyata Sasuke juga merupakan pemuda yang suka menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau semenjengkelkan ini, _teme_."

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

"Sasuke- _kun_ … a-aku mencintaimu. Ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ujar seorang gadis berambut permen karet. Gadis yang merupakan salah satu _senpai_ nya di sekolah itu kini tengah menyatakan perasaannya dengan gugup plus malu pada Sasuke.

Tapi sayangnya, pemuda yang masih berstatus _memiliki pacar_ itu hanya menatap Haruno Sakura – _senpai_ nya dengan raut datar. Tanpa ekspresi secuilpun yang nampak pada wajah porselen sang pangeran sekolah.

"Maaf _senpai_ … tapi aku _masih memiliki kekasih_ ," ujar Sasuke tegas dengan harapan bahwa Sakura paham jika dirinya masih memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

"A-aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Sasuke hampir saja membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah jika saja gadis tersebut tidak menahan lengannya, mencegah ia untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tolong terima aku menjadi kekasihmu," pinta Sakura memelas.

Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan tajam. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku _masih memiliki kekasih_ ," desis Sasuke. Menghadapi perempuan yang terobsesi padanya itu memang merepotkan. Dan Sasuke sangat menyadari itu.

"Jadikan aku sebagai simpananmu. Aku rela meski harus menjadi yang kedua bagimu," jawab Sakura cepat tanpa menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai jengah.

"Cukup. Sekali lagi maaf _senpai_ , aku _masih memiliki kekasih_. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Permisi," Sasuke membalikkan badannya, tanpa peduli jika kini Sakura sedang menahan air matanya. Bagaimanapun juga harga dirinya cukup tercoreng dengan permintaan _senpai_ nya itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura lewat ujung matanya. "Lagi pula jika ada yang pertama, buat apa yang kedua?"

DEG!

Dan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis itu terduduk di atas rumput. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rumput dengan erat. Namun sayangnya, tangisan itu berlan gsung tidak lama, karena kemudian gadis itu tertawa keras. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap jauh ke depan dengan pandangat tajam. Sarat akan kebencian. Dan ambisi balas dendam.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku Sasuke- _kun_ ," desis Sakura.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Ujian akhir sudah di depan mata. Hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto sudah berjalan satu tahun lebih. Berbagai fitnah tentang Naruto juga selalu terdengar. Namun… itu bukanlah masalah yang besar untuknya.

Dendam Sakura masih terus berlanjut meskipun kimi ia sudah lulus. Ia pernah memfitnah Naruto kalau Naruto menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk menggodak Sasuke. Meski pun sedikit kesal dengan ulah _senpai_ nya, Naruto tetap berusaha cuek. Sampai suatu hari ia dipanggil oleh guru konseling karena gosip itu.

Kemarahan Naruto tidak bisa tertampung lagi, tapi tetap saja ia berusaha sabar ketika guru konseling menanyakan perihal gosip itu. Walau Naruto berulang kali menyangkal, tetapi sang guru tetap ngotot bahwa ia melakukan hal sehina itu. Ohh… demi _kami-sama_ … apakah guru muda yang berstatus guru konseling di sekolahnya itu juga merupakan _fans_ Sasuke? Jika bolehkah ia menjitak guru tidak tahu tempat itu? Mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan tugas pekerjaan. Memanfaatkan kedudukannya untuk menjauhi Sasuke dengan ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Seandainya Naruto seorang _bad girl,_ tidak segan-segan ia menyumpal mulut busuk Sakura yang menyebarkan fitnah itu.

Hampir saja Naruto menampar sang guru konseling yang terus memojokkannya, dan memaksa supaya mengaku bahwa ia menggoda Sasuke dengan tubuhnya jika saja Sasuke tidak datang menolongnya tepat waktu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke ketika memasuki ruangan BP.

Guru yang tadinya menampilkan wajah bak setan keluar dari neraka itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah penuh senyuman ramah ketika Sasuke datang ke ruangannya. Naruto yang melihat perubahan drastis itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan–mengutuk guru yang tidak profesional itu.

' _Ck. Dasar munafik,'_

Masih dengan senyuman yang dibuat manis, sang guru mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Bukan masalah besar," jawabnya dengan suara yang dibuat merdu.

' _Bahkan ketika berbicara denganku saja, suaranya sangat keras.'_

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinnya, mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Naruto. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang justru terlihat enggan menatapnya–lebih memilih menatap dinding ruangan yang berwarna membosankan, putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lembut berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

"Tanyakan pada _sensei_ ," ketus Naruto.

Mengikuti saran sang kekasih, Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya pada guru yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, _sensei?_ ' tanya Sasuke.

Sang guru mengumbarkan senyum manisnya. "Masalah sepele. Hanya mencontek ketika ulangan."

' _APA?'_

Naruto menatap gurunya dengan tajam, plus mulut yang menganga. Dilihat gurunya masih mengumbar senyum menjijikkan pada Sasuke. Hatinya sudah panas. Di hadapannya sang guru seperti benteng yang siap menyeruduk, tetapi ketika di hadapan Sasuke, sang guru berubah menjadi kucing manis nan penurut.

"EHEM!" Naruto berdehem keras, berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke dan gurunya.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf _sensei_. Tapi bukankah _sensei_ mengatakan pada saya, kalau saya melanggar peraturan sekolah karena menggoda murid _sensei_ **yang paling tampan** , Uchiha Sasuke dengan **tubuh** saya? **Bukan** karena mencontek saat ulangan. Yahh… walaupun saya memang **tidak sejenius** __Uchiha Sasuke, saya tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal curang seperti itu," ucap Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sedikit hatinya merasa puas melihat kekagetan sang guru disertai wajahnya yang memucat. _'Rasakan. Memang enak dijelek-jelekkan huh?'_ Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Dan satu lagi _sensei_ ," ucap Naruto menatap tajam gurunya dan mengabaikan wajah penasaran kekasihnya. "Di awal hubungan saya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kami telah membuat kesepakatan bahwa kami tidak akan melakukan segala bentuk **pelukan** , **ciuman** , apalagi sampai berujung **seks**. Mengapa? Karena kami sadar bahwa itu semua hanya akan membuat masa depan kami menjadi buruk," Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, memperhatikan reaksi sang guru yang semakin memucat. **'** _Ciih. Ternyata benar jika_ sensei _adalah_ fans _Sasuke.'_

"Jadi saya mohon dengan sangat kepada _sensei_ untuk tidak mempercayai gosip yang mengatakan jika saya menggoda Sasuke dengan tubuh saya," sambungnya, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari sepasang onyx.

"A…aa-"

"Kau dibawa ke sini hanya karena gosip murahan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap.

" _Kami-sama…_ " Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. Ia kemudian menatap tajam guru di depannya. Tidak peduli jika ia melanggar etika sopan santun terhadap guru. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap hormat pada guru jika gurunya saja justru bersikap tidak profesional. "Dengar _sensei_ … aku dan si _baka dobe_ ini memang tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut," ucap Sasuke membenarkan Naruto.

"Dan lagi memang seharusnya kami melakukan hal tersebut. Karena aku ingin seks pertamaku dengan Narutoi terjadi saat malam pertama kami dengan status **suami, istri**."

Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari ruangan bercat putih itu. Sebelum mereka keluar, Naruto mengucapkan beberapa kata yang berhasil membuat sang guru merasa malu luar biasa.

"Bukankah seharusnya _sensei_ memanggil murid lain yang jelas-jelas melakukan tindakan asusila di sekolah ke ruang BP? Bukan memanggil seseorangg yang hanya disebabkan gosip tidak jelas."

Sejak saat itulah keduanya menjadi sangat acuh terhadap semua gosip yang menerpa mereka. Meskipun hubungan keduanya banyak ditentang oleh orang lain, tetapi tidak dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Bahkan orang tua Naruto dulunya adalah teman SMP orang tua Sasuke. Jadi, ketika Sasuke mengutarakan niatnya yang ingin menikahi Naruto kelak, tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, mereka semua menyetujuinya. Bahkan para ibu, yaitu Kushina–ibu Naruto dan Mikoto–ibu Sasuke menginginkan keduanya menikah ketika lulus _Senior High School_.

Namun sayangnya, permintaan Kushina dan Mikoto tidak bisa direalisasikan karena para ayah, yaitu Fugaku–ayah Sasuke dan Minato–ayah Naruto menginginkan putra putrinya sukses terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah. Yah… meskipun kekayaan Uchiha bisa menghidupi tujuh keturunan yang akan datang, tetap saja Fugaku dan Minato menginginkan Sasuke dan Naruto mandiri sebelum menikah.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Pengumuman kelulusan telah terpasang dengan rapi di papan pengumuman. Puluhan siswa terlihat berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk melihat hasil dari ujian kelulusan tersebut. Sedangkan sebagian siswa yang lain terlihat tidak peduli dengan hasil ujian itu karena mereka merasa bahwa dirinya pasti lulus. Sisanya tengah duduk manis, dengan sabar menunggu giliran mereka untuk melihat hasil ujian karena terlalu malas untuk berdesak-desakkan

Dan Naruto berada di opsi terakhir.

Perempuan cantik bersurai pirang itu menatap kerumunan orang yang yang tengah mengerubungi papan pengumuman dengan malas. Berkali-kali ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan penuh kegembiraan sebagai tanda bahwa mereka lulus. Dan sejauh ini, ia belum melihat seseorang yang menangis karena tidak lulus. Dan ia berharap, ia termasuk orang-orang yang berteriak lulus sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sisni?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto dan memandang objek tatapan sang pujaan.

"Menunggu sampai mereka tidak berdesak-desakkan," jawab Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja aku penasaran dengan hasil ujian kelulusan milikku. Kalau aku sih… yakin kau tidak perlu melihat papan itu," ucap Naruto kesal. Kesal mengapa dirinya tidak terlahirkan dengan otak encer seperti pria di sampingnya. Ini pasti gara-gara Kushina. Kalau saja Kushina sedikit lebih pintar, pasti Naruto tidak akan sebodoh ini.

"Khe… khe… khe…" Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Kalau kau ingin melihat hasil ujianmu. Ku sarankan agar kau menemui kepala sekolah dan menanyakan hasil ujianmu," saran Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi?" protes Naruto.

"Hn."

.

.

CKLEK…

Naruto keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia memandang balik Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan posisi bersandar pada dinding.

"Jadi?"

"A-ku.." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "A-ku.."

Sasuke berdecak kecil. Kedua tangannya sudah bertengger di bahu Naruto. Ia menatap iris biru di depannya dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"A-ku.. LULUUUUSSSS..." teriak Naruto. "Yeaayyy,… akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari masa-masa membosankan seperti ini."

Entah disadari atau tidak, Naruto kini justru menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Jangan lupakan bibir Naruto yang selalu meneriakkan kata _LULUS_. Dan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan aneh.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di bandara Narita. Selain mereka pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto beserta pasangan Minato dan Kushina juga berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka semua berniat mengantarkan Sasuke ke luar negeri. Karena tradisi Uchiha untuk mengirimkan pewarisnya ke luar negeri. Dan itu berlaku untuk Sasuke.

Lagi pula Sasuke, di negeri orang sana juga tidak akan sendirian. Kakaknya–Uchiha Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu mencari ilmu di negera yang penuh kincir angin itu. Meski berat meninggalkan Naruto, tapi Sasuke tetap harus pergi dengan harapan bahwa kelak ia bisa mengelola perusahaannya sendiri dan kemudian meminang Naruto.

" _Teme~_ " lirih Naruto. Rasanya tidak rela juga melepaskan kekasihnya yang selama mereka berpacaran selalu menahan hasratnya itu. Tapi… apa boleh buat, ini juga demi masa depan mereka.

"Wajahmu jelek _dobe_ ," ejek Sasuke, berusaha menghibur kekasihnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu," iris biru Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga," tangan porselen Sasuke terangkat berniat menghapus air mata Naruto yang sudah mulai berjatuhan.

"Tenanglah Naru-chan, Sasuke tidak akan pergi lama," ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap punggung Naruto.

"Dasar cengeng," ejek Kushina yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari putrinya. Namun sayangnya, _death glare_ itu tidak akan pernah mempan pada Kushina karena sudah sangat jelas jika _death glare_ milik Kushina jauh lebih mengerikan dari milik Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Kushina itu titisan iblis.

"Kau… berjanjilah untuk tidak melirik wanita-wanita berpakaian kurang bahan di sana," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. " _I give you my words on that_ ," janji Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"EHEM," sayangnya, acara mereka harus terganggu dengan deheman keras dari kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Pesawatmu sudah _take off_. Cepatlah… kalian masih bisa berhubungan dengan telepon nanti," ucap Minato.

Sasuke menatap dalam iris biru Naruto. "Aku pergi," ucapnya sambil menyeret koper miliknya.

"Berhati-hatilah~"

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

 _ **Delapan tahun kemudian**_ **…**

 _ **Bandara Narita, Jepang…**_

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam tampak baru saja turun dari pesawat terbang yang membawanya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tengah menunggu jemputan, mengingat ia baru saja menelpon seseorang.

"Kau lama," ucap pemuda tersebut pada seseorang yang tampak lebih tua dari sang pemuda dan mendekatinya.

"Maaf _otouto_ , aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kantorku," jawabnya pada pemuda yang ternyata adalah adiknya.

"Hn," pemuda dengan setelan jas itu melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan bandara yang masih ramai itu. " _Aniki_ , antarkan aku ke tempat kerja Naruto," ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah delapan tahun di Belanda, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menamatkan pendidikannya selama. Selain itu, ia juga sesekali membantu kakaknya, Itachi dalam mengurus perusahaan yang dilimpahkan pada keduanya.

Komunikasi dengan Naruto juga tetap berjalan. Dan selama itu, mereka berdua masih menjaga perasaan mereka masing-masing. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, pernah ada yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada mereka. Tapi dengan tegas mereka menolak.

Tidak ada kebohongan dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka terbuka. Jika salah satu dari mereka melakukan kesalahan, yang lainnya maka akan mengingatkan. Pertengkaran kecil adalah hal yang lumrah dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi, mereka mulai bisa bersikap dewasa. Tidak memperbesar-besarkan masalah yang kecil. Mereka selalu menyelesaikannya tanpa merugiikan pihak lain.

Dan setelah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka berpacaran, akhirnya Sasuke bisa juga meminang sang pujaan.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, perempuan berambut pirang dengan iris samudra yang menawan, seorang jounalis salah satu majalah remaja yang dihormati oleh sebagian besar karyawan di tempatnya bekerja. Selama tiga tahun ia bekerja, ia sudah menghasilkan berbagai jenis tulisan yang cukup digemari.

Selain bakatnya, Naruto juga termasuk perempuan yang paling diminati di tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan gosip mengatakan jika _manager_ mereka juga pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun ditolak oleh Naruto.

Hari ini, di dldalam ruangannya, Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan laptop miliknya. Ia sedang mengerjakan artikel untuk majalah minggu depan. Beruntung artikel kali ini cukup mudah, karena ia diminta untuk mendiskripsikan sosok yang sudah sukses meskipun masih berumur 25 tahun yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk.." ucap Naruto–mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

CKLEK

"Sasuke?"

Pekik Naruto tidak percaya begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto…" Sasuke menarik tangan Sasuke, memaksanya untuk segera pulang. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum percaya bahwa ia sudah kembali.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu. Minggu depan kita akan menikah."

" _NANIII?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita menjaga sesuatu sampai kita bisa membukanya pada waktu yang tepat"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bersabarlah untuk itu… karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu secara instan. Kau tidak bisa membukanya sembarangan tanpa suatu ikatan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Dan ketika kau membuka hal tersebut untuk pertama kalinya, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih istimewa dari pada kau membuka hal tersebut sejak awal"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Karena memang beginilah yang seharusnya… memberikan sesuatu yang berharga kepada seseorang yang sudah resmi untuk mendapatkannya"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haii…. Inilah saya.

Saya datang dengan fic oneshot kedua… semoga tidak membosankan. Sebenarnya ni fic udah lama menjamur di lepi saya… jadi dari pada gak di apa-apain… mendingan saya publish saja dengan sedikit editan di sana-sini…

Tolong untuk tanggapannya~~

.

P.S : saya harap ada yang tahu makna fic ini.


	2. Short Fic

_Uzumaki Naruto, perempuan berambut pirang dengan iris samudra yang menawan, seorang journalis salah satu majalah remaja yang dihormati oleh sebagian besar karyawan di tempatnya bekerja , ia sudah menghasilkan berbagai jenis tulisan yang cukup digemari._

 _Selain bakatnya, Naruto juga termasuk perempuan yang paling diminati di yempatnya bekerja. Bahkan gosip mengatakan jika manager mereka juga pernah menyatakan perasaan nya pada Naruto, namun ditolak oleh Naruto._

 _Hari ini, di dalam ruangannya, Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan laptop miliknya. Ia sedang mengerjakan artikel untuk majalah minggu depan. Beruntung, artikel kali ini cukup mudah, karena ia diminta untuk mendiskripsikan sosok yang sudah sukses meskipun masih berumur 25 tahun yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri._

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

" _Masuk..." ucap Naruto mempersilahkan seorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya._

 _CKLEK_

" _Sasuke?"_

 _Pekik Naruto tidak percaya begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya._

" _Ayo kita pulang Naruto..." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya untuk segera pulang. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum percaya bahwa ia sudah kembali._

" _Ta-tapi..."_

" _Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu. Minggu depan kita akan menikah."_

" _NANIII?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto : selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_ **, bukan saya. Meskipun saya ingin mengklaimnya untuk diri saya sendiri**

 **The Wedding (Sekuel Yang Seharusnya) : You Know Who**

 **Paring : Sasu** _ **fem**_ **Naru**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance dan kawan-kawan^^**

 **Length : Short Fic**

 **Warning : AU, MUNGKIN berisi curhatan author dalam bentuk fic, alur sangat cepat, typo dan keluarganya, OOC tingkat dewa,** **fem!Naru** **alias** **GS** **, etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Happy Reading"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku..." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke lembut, "tidak bisa, Sasuke," lirih Naruto. Iris birunya menatap onyx kelam Sasuke dalam. Jika Naruto tidak ingat dengan mimpinya, ia pasti dengan sangat cepat meng"iya"kan ajakan Sasuke untuk menikah begitu melihat tatapan lembut nan menghanyutkan milik Sasuke yang dilayangkan padanya. Tapi, sayang... ia masih memiliki banyak mimpi yang ingin ia wujudkan sebelum mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan menikah dengan Sasuke..

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap iris kekasihnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu Sasuke. Setidaknya belum," tangan kanan Naruto terulur untuk meraih tangan Sasuke dan menangkupnya dalam kedua tangan mungil Naruto.

"Berikan aku alasannya."

Terdengar dari nada bicaranya, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tengah menahan marahnya. Tapi... apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia tidak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini. Setidaknya... itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar mimpinya. Dan apa tadi Sasuke bilang? Akan menikah minggu depan? Tidak... tidak... tidak... Naruto belum siap jika ia harus menikah minggu depan.

Masih banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Menikah tidak semudah yang diucapkan. Menikah tidak semudah kelihatannya. Perlu kesiapan materi dan sebagainya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Sasuke," lirih Naruto. Perempuan berambut pirang tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. "setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu minggu depan. Banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah pernikahan-"

"Semua hal yang kau maksud itu sudah kuatur, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dirimu. Buat dirimu secantik mungkin. Dan mencoba pakaian pernikahan kita. Hanya itu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang lainnya, seperti _katering_ , tema, bunga, dan segala _thethek bengek_ nya. Karna semua itu aku yang mengatur. Jadi... menikahlah denganku minggu depan, Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke..." Naruto menatap lembut onyx Sasuke.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Sasuke benar-benar harus sabar sekarang. Menghadapi Naruto yang keras kepala itu memang selalu memancing amarah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menyiapkan semua itu dalam satu malam, Sasuke. Materi bukan masalah yang besar untukmu mengingat kau sekarang telah menjadi pria mapan yang menjadi idaman setiap perempuan. Tapi, ada hal lain yang harus disiapkan selain materi," untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Naruto, ia berani memeluk seorang pria yang bukan keluarganya, tetapi kekasihnya. Ya... sekarang Naruto tengah memeluk Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke hanya diam tak berkutip, tidak membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Mental. Kita harus menyiapkan mental kita. Kesiapanmu untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Kesiapanku untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Bagaimana kita jika memiliki seorang anak? Bagaimana kita jika menghadapi masalah keluarga? Dan bagaimana restu orang tua kita tentang hal ini? Semua itu perlu dipersiapkan, Sasuke. Aku memang ingin menikah denganmu, dan itu adalah salah satu dari mimpiku. Tapi aku ingin kita menikah setelah siap secara menal. Aku perlu belajar banyak hal tentang rumah tangga kepada ibuku dan ibumu. Aku tahu kalau orang tua kita sangat setuju dengan rencanamu. Tapi pikirkan masa depan kita," jelas Naruto, masih dengan ia yang memeluk Sasuke.

Hening

"Harta bukanlah masalah yang besar bagimu. Dan aku yakin kau bisa menafkahiku nanti. Tapi, aku belum siap menjadi seorang istri dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku takut jika setelah menikah nanti dan masalah besar menerpa kita, aku akan berlaku egois. Belum lagi kau yang pemarah. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan yang baru seumur jagung harus kandas begitu saja hanya karena keegoisanku dan sifat pemarahmu. Aku tidak ingin. Jadi… berikan aku waktu untuk mempelajari semuanya. Mempelajari bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik. Mempelajari bagaimana mengontrol rasa marah suami. Aku harus mempelajari semua itu," tambah Naruto panjang lebar. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke tampaknya tengah memikirkan ucapan Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian, senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Kini Naruto tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Pelukan yang sangat melindunginya meski terkesan posesif. Tapi... ia menyukainya. Sangat suka.

"Maafkan aku karna telah memaksamu menikah minggu depan," lirih Sasuke yang semakin memperdalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Kita memang tidak menikah minggu depan, tapi minggu depan kita akan melangsungkan pertunangan kita. Bagaimana?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke, ia menatap mata Sasuke dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Dan untuk yang satu ini aku tidak terima penolakanmu, sayang."

"Kau memang masih seorang pemaksa Sasuke."

"Itu nama tengahku. Dan ngomong-ngomong dadamu besar juga ya..." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Dasar pria kurang ajar."

Sasuke tekekeh kecil.

…

…

…

…

 _ **E.N.D**_

…

…

…

Hai…. Saya buat sekuel nihh…

Eh ngomong-ngomong chap kemarin adalah curhatan saya karna melihat _seorang_ teman saya yang lagi peluk-peluk gitu dengan pacarnya. Sedang yang fic ini dibuat karena tetangga saya yang baru kelas 1 smp _menikah_. Bayangkan itu… saya saja yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala….

Oke deh cuap-cuapnya… sampai jumpa di fic lain…


End file.
